


The Green Eyed Monster

by RidingMalum



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Jealousy, courtney doesn’t understand her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidingMalum/pseuds/RidingMalum
Summary: “Jealousy doesn’t suit you. I like to see you smile more.”
Relationships: Cindy Burman/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Green Eyed Monster

Courtney wasn’t the jealous type. She had never been the jealous type, especially when she wasn’t even dating the person. That seemed to change when she started going to Blue Valley High School, though. 

She was so unused to jealous that she just thought it was a weird sort of annoyance when she saw Henry Jr and Cindy talking in the hall while Cindy twirled one of her white strands of hair around one of her perfectly manicured fingers. Then, after making friends and having them listen to all her complaints about the couple they had come to the conclusion that Courtney was interested in Henry or that Courtney just hated couples in general. The latter was Yolanda’s idea and no one wanted to argue that with her. 

When they finally told Courtney about their assumptions, she laughed. Full on gut laughed until she had the hiccups. When she finally calmed down she wiped away stray tears that had fallen and looked specifically at Yolanda, “you thought that I liked Henry?”

Yolanda shrugged and looked relieved, “to be fair, I was the one that said you might hate couples in general.” 

Courtney frowned at that. They were both decent guesses as to why she was feeling the way she was but neither of them were correct. She even said so, “I don’t hate couples. In fact, I love seeing couples that are happy together. Don’t you remember the cake that I tried to bake for Beth and Rick when they told us they were dating?”

“You mean tried to bake.” Rick said quietly and Beth promptly kicked him. 

Courtney waves his comment off and says, “It was the thought that counted. Plus, both of those are wrong. I don’t like Henry and I don’t hate couples.”

It was quiet for a minute between the four of them before Beth who looked like she had figured something out but didn’t want to say it asked, “well, why do Henry and Cindy flirting in the halls bother you so much?”

Courtney sighed and shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know. It just annoys me. Can’t they do that somewhere else.” 

“It doesn’t annoy me as much as it annoys you, but I agree, they should really find somewhere else to flirt or kiss or something.” Beth says, scrunching up her face in disgust. 

and now that Beth has said it Courtney is now picturing Cindy and Henry kissing. It’s something she never wanted to imagine. She hates the way that when she blinks she sees Henry’s chapped lips meet Cindy’s soft and glossy ones. Or where he might puts his hands when he does, Courtney has never seen them kiss but she knows he probably doesn’t do it right. 

She makes a fake gagging noise and says, “thanks for the picture Beth.”

After that they all move on to a different topic. And even though, she’s laughing and having a good time with her friends she can’t help but still think about the couple she despises so much. 

-

Chemistry had soon become Courtney’s favorite class. She was never bad at it but she never liked it. She thought that being paired with Cindy would make it worse, but it didn’t. Cindy was amazing at Chemistry, sometimes doing all the lab work until she remembered Courtney was supposed to help. She didn’t mind really, sh knew if she was in charge of the chemicals and not the paper they’d move slower than a turtle. 

Plus, she got to watch Cindy doing something she seemed to enjoy. When she went to football games she always saw Cindy standing away from the othercheerleaders looking bored or even with her friends she would look like she wanted to be somewhere else. At first, Courtney thought that it was just plain rude, which it kind of was, but when she watches her mix the chemicals her hands are moving fast and there’s a spark in her eyes. 

“Ya know, you could just take a picture. It would be faster and then you could move on the helping me.” Cindy said, her tone was playful but not like she was mocking Courtney.

“Take a picture of what?” She blinked, confused.

“Me.” Cindy said. It’s nonchalant and she doesn’t even look at the other girl. “You’ve been staring at me since class began.”

There are a number of things Courtney could say but it feels like her tongue is tied. She wants to murmur a sorry and start working but what comes out makes her face turn scarlet, “phones aren’t allowed out during lab.”

Cindy doesn’t pause or flinch or anything, instead she laughs quietly and says nothing and that’s how it remains for the rest of the class.

-

It’s the end of the day when Courtney sees Cindy again. Her own friends are outside waiting for her so they can all walk to Pat’s garage together but she was late leaving one class and now she’s putting her things in her locker. 

She glances at Cindy, trying not to make it obvious that she’s looking at her. She’s waiting by her locker. Courtney does know what for until a few seconds later when Henry walks by and suddenly they’re whispering to each other. Courtney frowns and pays more than enough attention to getting her things in her locker. She doesn’t notice Cindy walking up to her with Henry gone until she closes her locker and sees Cindy standing right in front of her. 

Courtney doesn’t say anything, it feels like all the air in her lungs have been sucked out because Cindy is standing so close. She brings her hand up and runs a finger slowly and softly, down Courtney’s cheek. “Jealousy doesn’t suit you. I like to see you smile more.”

Courtney is left stunned and confused. As soon as Cindy sees how Courtney reacted to her she smiles like a cat that has got the cream, and walked down the hall. Courtney watches after her for a second not knowing what to do or think. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests at my tumblr @ svnnypope


End file.
